jonac04theepicgamersaysmumnotgayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheemsburbger
PAGE "okger" - Cheemsburbger, moments before devouring a meal. Cheems A.K.A. Cheemsburbger is an infinite being that took the form of a giant Doge with a malevolent smirk. A god who transcended time and space within the r/dogelore universe. Him even looking at anyone could kill anyone. Although his appearances are limited, he is known for killing a man's girlfriend right in front of him1 and for consuming the man standing in front of the tanks in the Tiananmen Square protests of 1989, as well as the tanks. Later in 1998 he committed multiple war crimes in countries like Iran, Iraq, and multiple others which resulted in the deaths of millions over the years. He has a son named Cheems who has no memory of his father and has the same speech impediment as his father which gets him bullied on multiple occasions2 Cheemsburbger's motives and personality traits were unknown. This powerful being inadvertently spawned his own religion in which Cheemsburbger worshipping zealots making sacrifices to Cheemsburbger. Cheemsburbger was unaware of this activity, which happened on r/cheemsburbgerlore. Biography A mythical being, Cheemsburbger is known for muttering "Cheemsburbger" before consuming a meal. It is a prophecy within the r/dogelore universe that a time will come where Cheemsburbger will consume all. After he consumes all living beings, he implodes, taking all of existence with him. He does this because he is a d___. In late 2019, Cheemsburger, or just "Cheems", stormed once more r/dogelore, bringing with him death and destruction; people started recognising him as a true character, giving him power, thus strenghtening even more. Even though he is one of the closest relative of the devil himself, people started to think of him as a funny and cute character in the Lore, but little they know about his true intentions. Perhaps that prophecy is true, and the time is drawing close. Cheemsburbger is able to continuously consume this universe using a time loop, so he may never run out of food. Planet/Universe Origin Original Cheemsburbger comes from an alternate timeline where he is that universes's equivalent of doge. (This means he was born physically and mentally identical to doge) In his universe, all male life forms older than 15 must have at least 300 sessions of co__ and ball torture to be granted basic human rights. only 1% of the male population survives as the rest are rendered infertile and killed themselves. Eventually cheems passed this test and became the demon of CBT who ruled his universe with an iron fist, but during his childhood his co__ was tortured so much that he obtained a speech impediment due to pure emotional trauma alone. Realizing the sins committed by his universe, he consumed it, and traveled to doge earth prime, and erased his memory with self inflicted multiple personality disorder, explaining why he is sometimes seen as god and other times as a normal guy. version Cheemsburbger originated from an alternate universe timeline where many cheemsein are left in despair and tortured to death by the original doges who choose which should be tortured first. One of them (cheemsburbger) got hungry and angry, causing him to eat the torture device he was being tortured with and start having a mental breakdown. He never stopped this mental hunger that was in his body. He had gotten sick of this and is now getting revenge on the doges as we speak. On Feb 5, 2020, Cheemsburbger released the others from the devices and the population of their species has increased as they are reproducing quickly. As of now, there are 44,000 billion species out there, and there is only 10,000 billion in the original doge race. Gallery TBA